Chosen Identity
by Shaddowind
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a flash of hope to change a destiny. One night… a lifetime of memories… and one glimpse of hope can make all the difference. Zelos-centric, ZxS One Shot


Chosen Identity

Author: Shaddowind

WARNING: General spoilers from the later half of Tales of Symphonia. If you haven't finished the game and you still want to be surprised… you might want to visit this story later.

Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a flash of hope to change a destiny. One night… a lifetime of memories… and one glimpse of hope can make all the difference.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of the game's original characters, dialogue, or settings -- I just bend them to my will in this story._

* * *

She was beautiful.

She was intelligent, thoughtful, observant, kind… she had an amazing sense of humor, a fierce loyalty to her friends….

… _and a _wicked_ right hook._

Zelos sighed, rubbing his cheek as he watched Sheena storm up the stairs of his home. He kept his smile carefully in place as the looks of stunned pity from the rest of the group once again fell on him. He was used to that, though. _Even I can't believe how often I've made her smack me,_ he had to admit to himself, tossing his red curls back over his shoulder with the nonchalant laugh that they all expected from him. "Seriously!" he flailed his arms, falling easily into the carefree laugh that he had perfected over the years. "If there was any less fabric to that outfit, it would be considered _underwear!_"

He added the last part out of habit… and grinned as he earned the look of disdain from the Professor, the sad tilt of Colette's head, and the blank blink from Presea – all of which he had expected. "What?" he snorted and shook his head with a laugh as he shook his hand towards the sound of a slamming door on the second floor of his home. "Oh, come on. I said it, but we were all thinking it!"

"I… wasn't…" Presea murmured, casting a sideways look to him and then wordlessly following the angered summoner up the stairs without another word, her black and white lace dress draped over her shoulder in place of her ax.

_One down. Sheena was just too predictable to count her as one…._

The redhead grinned and sidled up to the other swordsman in the group, wrapping his arm around the back of the younger man's shoulders. "But you were, right, Bud? You've got my back, right?" he chuckled and squeezed his one-armed grip on Lloyd.

"Ah…" Lloyd replied with a nervous laugh as he reached up to pick the hand of the Tethe'allan Chosen from his shoulder and shrug out of his reach, turning to reveal a blush that almost matched the red of his shirt. "Um… I have to go see why they didn't send my outfit…" he muttered and swept his eyes over the group… almost a silent plea for no one to stop him as he started to edge toward the door. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

_Two down. But he _totally_ agreed. I have to watch him. Can't have him moving in on my hunny…._ The thought of Lloyd 'moving in' on any girl was almost enough to drop Zelos to the floor in a fit of laughter – especially with how absolutely and utterly clueless he was even with Colette – the girl that clearly worshipped the ground he walked on. But it was an amusing thought nonetheless as he mounted his hands on his hips and his eyes searched the shrinking group around him.

_Hmm. Who's next…?_

The answer was almost too obvious when he met the crystal blue gaze of his Sylvarant-born counterpart.

Zelos wasn't' sure how successful he was at keeping the grin from his face as he moved to stand before the blonde girl and swept his hand out to accentuate his oh-so-formal bow. "My cute little Colette," he crooned, lifting his gaze to offer the girl a wink. "Surely, you don't' want to wear something that… frilly," the redhead straightened and waggled his eyebrows playfully. "Let me find you something else?" he asked, keeping his voice low as he tilted his head thoughtfully and placed one finger beneath the girl's chin to guide her growingly panicked eyes to his. "Hmm. Something long… with sleek lines to show off –"

There was barely time for Zelos to recognize movement from the edge of his vision. His hand was slapped away from the blonde girl, though it only surprised him in that he had honestly expected a verbal reprimand to precede a physical one from the normally verbose Professor. "No, now, my cool beauty," he chuckled after offering the still dumbstruck Colette one more quick wink and letting his eyes slide back to Raine. "There's plenty of the great Zelos to go around… there's no need to get all jealous," he shrugged innocently, though he didn't bother to banish his grin – not when he could see the protective fury building behind Raine's gaze._ Just… one… more… twist…._ "Maybe you're the one I should take shopping," he murmured, advancing one slow step on the silver-haired woman. "A suit just does _not_ do justice to those curves –"

He knew it wasn't a lie in any way, but when the truth served him so well, he just couldn't resist.

"Have you _no_ shame?" Raine groaned, her glare only sharpening on Zelos as she gripped Colette's shoulders and turned her to steer her to the stairs and out of the redhead's reach. "_Honestly_, Zelos…" the Professor huffed and started up the stairs after the blonde girl.

"But Professor… the dress they sent is kinda frilly…."

Raine hurriedly hushed Colette's half-hearted protest and the two disappeared up the stairs, leaving Zelos feeling particularly pleased with himself. _Two for the price of one. Raine, Raine, Raine… you're so predictable… just like your brother._ The swordsman looked down, needing to see the frustrated flush on Genis' face to make sure his grin was all it could be. "Kid, I didn't think it was possible, but I think your sister is even hotter when she's mad…."

_One… two… th –_

"_Arrrrrrrrgh!!_"

Zelos' eyes widened. He'd been so sure he could get at least a four-count out of the young mage before he exploded. _Huh._

"You… you are such a _pig_!" Genis yelled at the redhead, his arms stiff at his sides. "It's like you go out of your way to be a jerk!!"

For a moment, Zelos almost feared for his shins, but then he saw the boy's anger change direction and fuel a dramatic stomp to the stairs. "Well, I wouldn't say out of my way…" he shrugged, the honesty taking a bit of the playful edge out of his voice as the boy hesitated at the foot of the stairs and glared back at him.

"No wonder Sheena hates you so much," Genis snapped, a strange kind of venom saturating his words before he took the stairs two at a time to vanish after the others.

_Ouch. The Brat has teeth after all._

But before he could further reflect on how easy it was to annoy the boy, Zelos heard a heavy sigh from behind him. As much as he had patted himself on the proverbial back for his efficiency in clearing the room, there was only one man standing between him and total victory in his game of the moment.

_And he could probably snap me in half like a twig._

Zelos' grin renewed itself as he turned.

_Gotta love a challenge._

"Regal, buddy!" he laughed jovially, only to hesitate at the curious gaze that the Duke had fixed on him. "So, that's some piece of work they cobbled together for you, huh?" He almost winced. _Well, _that _was weak…._ He somehow found a casual laugh and shook his head. "Maybe Raine will trade you…?"

The shackled Duke merely stared back at him… practically _through_ him. "Chosen, what are you doing?" he asked with measured patience only slightly tinted with exasperation.

"Um, commenting on how we're going to look like cross-dressing monkeys?" Zelos retorted, his smile still in place as he laughed again. "Well, you guys are, anyway. And Raine, too."

_Oh, that was good, that was –_

Regal merely stared back at him as if waiting for some sort of punchline.

_Damn._

"Chosen One…."

"I mean, _come on_, that green thing is practically insulting!" Zelos laughed, waving his hand to emphasize his point. "They're going to make you look like some kind of Dandy!"

"Chosen –"

Zelos panicked, his self-appointed challenge crumbling in the face of the Duke's unshakable patience.

"You're ugly and your King dresses you funny?"

The redhead almost slapped a hand to his mouth. _Weak!!_ But then, something happened: the Duke's head tilted slightly and one eyebrow arched ever so slightly. _Whoa… what's this… a reaction?_ Hope flickered again and the first twitch of a resurrected grin tickled the corners of his mouth.

"Was that really an attempt to insult me?"

This time, Zelos sighed and flopped back into the overstuffed chair beside him. "Not really," he huffed as he draped one arm limply over his forehead. "I knew I was pushing my luck with the Brat. Now, I've got nothing left for you…" he laughed dryly and then looked up to the blue-haired man. "You're just not as touchy as the others, you know? You keep your buttons hidden way better than any of them do. Makes it hard to get a reaction!" he huffed, doing his best to make it sound like a complaint.

"I'm… sorry?" Regal offered with a faint frown, the apology sounding deeply curious. "Chosen One, what happened to you?"

The question took the redhead off-guard. He had heard it from numerous people over the years – namely from women that were waiting on him to come back from being distracted by yet other women… which could easily turn into a cycle, depending on how many women were at the party. A thin smirk crossed his lips as his mind latched onto the vague memory. _What was her name? Shelly? Sarah? Oh, hells… Sweetie, then… then there was Darling, Precious, Cupcake, and Beauty. _The smirk turned into an all-out grin. _Now _that _was a fun party…._

The clearing of the Duke's throat banished the memory of the faceless, giggling girls, and Zelos huffed again, his amusement resolving into a solid pout. "Spoilsport," he mumbled and then draped his arm back over his eyes as Regal's question reformed for him. "Nothing happened to me. I'm the same as always… just giving people what they want in their Chosen and all that," he waved his free hand dismissively and let his arm fall from his forehead just enough to glance up to his remaining companion. "Why? What have you heard? Was it juicier?"

_Oh. Oops. That didn't impress him._

Zelos watched the shacked man for a moment, noting how – while his expression didn't actually change – it was clear that he felt that his question hadn't been answered.

"Chosen One, I remember a happy boy that wanted to have friends. A sincere and intelligent boy," Regal murmured, tilting his head and keeping his voice low. "This entire situation may be unprecedented, but you are going out of your way to alienate those people when they are probably some of the most honest and trustworthy people you have ever met." The shackled man drew another long, slow breath. "So, I'll ask. What game are you playing at, Chosen One?"

_Chosen One._ The title grated on his nerves, but Zelos had learned to hide the outward reaction. "Chosens don't have friends," he answered suddenly, with seriousness he had meant to skim from the words before they found voice. He could tell from the way Regal's eyes widened that it wasn't what he expected to hear, but the redhead shrugged. _What the hell. I already started… might as well finish it. _"Well, Tethe'allan Chosens don't. My cute little Colette and her merry band of halfwits are a fan-_tastic_ example of why it's just a bad idea."

Regal didn't reply, but then, Zelos didn't expect him to do so. _What do you say to that?_ He had to admit that he felt just a bit smug to keep the levelheaded fighter just enough off-balance that he couldn't respond right away. Turning that momentum from theoretical to physical, Zelos pushed himself up out of the chair and smoothed his vest with exaggerated care, almost casually shrugging. "I am what they want me to be. I can be their 'idiot Chosen' or I can be the poor schmuck that – had I been born in a different generation – would have been the one on the chopping block for the _greater good._" He snorted at that, but quickly recovered his smile.

_Whoops… little too much sarcasm there…._

It scraped a little too close to the truth that he felt, and he knew – that if anyone in their rag-tag bunch would – Regal would catch it. Another laugh came just a bit too easily and he shrugged. "I'm a fighter, I'm a clown, I'm a lover… I'm what I need to be to do the job I was born to do. What more can anyone ask of a Chosen that could either have no value to his generation or have every value to the world… all on a fluke of destiny?" He glanced towards the window that looked out onto his garden… and for just a moment, took advantage of the fact that Regal was letting him speak. "Too bad it's hard to tell what it'll be… even for me. So, I do what I've learned to do. It's really not so bad if you don't think too hard. I mean…" he glanced over his shoulder to the Duke and offered him a waggle of his eyebrows. "It does have its advantages, you know."

"You have a choice, Chosen One."

Zelos chuckled at that and turned to clap Regal on the shoulder. "Regal, you have spent _way _too much time with my buddy, Lloyd," he shook his head and let his laugh die out to a sigh. _Sad thing is… you're right, though. I just have to make a few more… then… at least one of us might be sorry I did._ He swept his hand around the room, offering it as an example almost as much as the gesture was pushing away the bitterness in his thoughts. "Tethe'alla keeps its Chosens in luxury, Regal. Most of it is almost enough to distract us from the fact that our 'choices' aren't the same as yours." His smile remained on his lips when he met the other man's gaze, but he knew he couldn't fake it well enough to keep it in his eyes. "Live fast, die young… you know? Never know when the Reaper's gonna call in the bets…."

Regal once again fell silent, just as Zelos knew he would. He was fairly certain that he had taken the steam out of just about any argument the Duke could offer simply in the fact that Regal Bryant was in a position to know what the duties of one born to be called the 'Chosen' could include. _Combined with the fact that his life hasn't been all roses, either…._

It was another battle well-fought and won, as far as Zelos was concerned, but he still gave his worthy sparring partner another pat on the shoulder. "But the hunnies are going to be disappointed if I don't make it to the party in my honor, ya know? And…" he just had to snicker… this time, it was even somewhat sincere, "… well, I can't have my 'attendants' looking all shabby, so… go see if even that outfit they scraped up for you can help make my entourage look even better, m'kay?"

He paused for a moment to catch the subtle bristle at the reference to how the King spoke of the group before he laughed aloud once again and spun on his heel to head towards the stairs. His feet were already in motion even as his mind was packing the conversation up to be sealed away somewhere in the recesses of his mind, but before he could reach the second step, Zelos paused, the hair on the back of his neck bristling slightly at how he could feel Regal's eyes on him. Glancing over his shoulder, he found the convict still watching him. "Um… do you really hate the suit that much?" he asked, cocking his head in a forced show of amused curiosity.

Regal blinked once, somehow the show of inaction deflecting the hollow question. He drew a long breath and took a single step closer to the stairs. "In saving both Tethe'alla and Sylvarant, the people will be saved as well," he stated, the pace of his words showing just how carefully he was choosing his words. "It would be a shame – that in that new world where there is no need for the sacrifice of a Chosen One – that someone who once had such a limited future couldn't enjoy the fact that it had been given back to him without restrictions with his friends… simply because he pushed them all away."

It was Zelos' turn to blink. It was so much easier to think that no one truly cared… that it was a 'strength in numbers' thing from the start… and that there was a side that had a _lot_ more numbers. "Regal, buddy… when and if that happens, I'll be the first one to admit I was wrong," he sighed, the slightest of chuckles rippling in his voice. "I mean, everyone's big on forgiveness, right? I guess I'll just have to bet my gald on the chance I can still get in on some of that if I need it, huh?"

_Good effort, pal… but that's all you get._

It was easy to find the carefree mask that he had crafted so meticulously over the years and offer the blue-haired man a laugh and a flip of his red curls again. "But for now, I _am_ the Chosen, and I _choose_ to be the best damn Chosen this world has seen – especially if I'm gonna be the last one, right?" He winked at the other man and turned back to the stairs. "Gotta make sure I leave everyone with something to talk about!"

Regal didn't make another effort to stop him… or maybe Zelos just didn't make the effort to notice. Either way, the redhead made his way to his room and closed the door behind him.

He had given the Duke a good deal more honesty than he had planned on, and that _almost_ made him curse. _But then again… even if he did say something to the others, they'd never believe him… not when it comes to me._

Too much had happened to bring him to the present… too much planning… too much reaching for the life he wanted – not just the one he was born into. There were just a few more arrangements to make… a few more decisions… and all that would stand between him and the 'normal' existence he craved would be his companions. It was just one more reason to keep as many of them at arms' length.

Zelos glanced over to the suit that had been laid out on his bed and he had to smirk again. _Black and white…_ _Hilda always comments how my hair stands out against black and white…._ The Princess had always been kind to him – almost a friend at times, though they both knew well how their social status and rules kept them apart. She was a Princess and heir to the throne of an entire world… and he was of the line that was born to save that world. But just the sight of the suit reminded him of the role he played in his life… even for those that he thought he could consider a friend. He had been given the task of saving the Princess, and he had done so without complaint for the Heir that had always been kind to him. Yet now… even for the party in his honor, he would be wearing a suit that she – most likely – picked out for him.

He sat down on the bed and drew a long breath. _You can do it. One more time… you can do it. You can put on the smile, you can play game. One last time._ How long had he been waiting to say that? He would walk in to the party, he would flash the smile that he knew the women would swoon over – he would dance with them… flirt with them… give them all the impression that he would take them home with him… and go home alone.

_Gotta leave 'em wanting more, right?_

Zelos knew about the rumors… he would have to be deaf and stupid not to have heard how many women he had hosted in his bed or even how many at one time. It truly was impressive, he had to admit… and it would be even more impressive if it were true. It was another game he knew all too well. His game ruffled several affluent feathers… and apparently, the ultimate accessory to some of the aristocratic women was a bedmate Chosen by birth to save the world.

It was easier – and honestly, more fun – to let the game continue. Protesting his innocence would only shatter the illusion. Truthfully, he enjoyed coming face to face with the women that he understood had been his latest conquests… it was his own part of the game – watching them squirm and all but completely avoid him.

_My gamble is either going to prove what I've always known… or it's going to prove my mother right. _The thought was just bitter enough to banish the smile from his lips, but no matter his carefree exterior it was something that loomed over everything he did. They had given him every weapon he needed… the Church and Cruxis, the Nobility of Tethe'alla… even Lloyd and his group. When he was free of the shackles of his status as the Chosen of Tethe'alla… it was as he told Regal… perhaps he would seek forgiveness.

_Or perhaps I'll just be dead. Either way… I'll be free._

He had always done as he had been asked and taught… excelled as he had been expected to do so. And instead of earning rewards or – Goddess forbid – any freedom… his position had only made him more of a slave to his duty. No matter what he did right, he always needed to do more… and every success could just as easily be a step closer to his own demise as it could to any kind of a victory.

_It's always been this way…_ he sighed and let his eyes slide closed, letting his mind wander out of his room and out of the present. _Always… but not for much longer…._

"_Chosen One, your swordsmanship is truly exemplary for one your age," the half-elf murmured quietly as he reached to the pocket of his pristine white lab coat and removed a pencil, though he never actually looked at the boy._

_Zelos snorted and slid his sword back into its scabbard. "With what the Church pays for my lessons, it had better be," the teen sighed wearily, glaring at the researcher for a moment longer and then looked over to where Sebastian stood beside the Church elder that had accompanied them for the day. "So did I do what they want, or do I have to keep coming back for these lame tests?" he groaned, his impatiently tapping foot seeming to fluster the priest and, in such, giving Zelos no reason to stop._

"_Well, answer the Chosen One!" the priest demanded, waving a hand toward the researcher._

_Zelos had come to expect and almost even enjoy the display of chaos as his only entertainment during the weekly, grueling tests of his sword skills. When he caught a bit of a wary glare from Sebastian, he merely shrugged innocently and then spun on the half-elf. "Well? Do you see what you want yet, or are you just insisting that I came back every week for your own enjoyment?"_

_The green-haired researcher jumped again, clutching his clipboard tight to his chest with the cringe, though the jolt almost dislodged the glasses from his pointed ears. "Ch-Chosen One, I believe that you… have improved enough that we can continue forward next time," he muttered and nervously looked down to his notes. "Your stamina, strength, and accuracy have improved and have been consistent for the last four sessions. I will… contact the higher development department and have them ready the Aionis treatment," he bowed to the redhead and then to the priest. "If… it so pleases the Church, that is…?"_

_The priest sighed heavily, looking anywhere but at the researcher for a moment and then let his gaze fall to the Chosen. "Yes, yes," he grumbled. "Thank Martel that after seventeen years, our Chosen can finally accept Her gifts…" the stout holy man bowed his head and then turned his eyes to the ceiling. "Praise the Goddess…."_

_Zelos glared at the priest for a moment before he rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Didn't see you or the Goddess getting beaten down by the Church's old man mercenary every week," he chuckled, keeping just enough amusement out of his tone to be sure the priest would get that he wasn't impressed. "Oh, well, if I passed, I guess at least I'll get someone new to beat up on me, huh?"_

"_On the contrary, Chosen One. The mercenary is quite skilled. Once your treatment is complete, he will still be your teacher," the priest replied with clearly forced innocence, his eyes dancing just enough to undermine his sincerity. Before the redhead could respond, he turned back to the researcher. "I'll see to it that all of the authorizations are in place. Make the arrangements."_

"_Oh, maaaan," Zelos groaned, tugging at the hem of the white gi he always wore for his workouts at the research laboratory. _They always have to come out on top, don't they?_ His hands curled into slightly tighter fists as he started a step closer to the priest – _

_- only to be stopped by a fluffy white towel being pressed to his chest._

_With a blink, Zelos' anger shifted to a moment of confession as he looked up to find his manservant patiently staring down at him. "Aww, come on, Sebastian…."_

"_Perhaps… a cold shower, Master Zelos?" Sebastian replied, ever so slightly arching an eyebrow to the teen. _

"_But…" Zelos looked back at the priest and found himself utterly unable to contain the glare. It wasn't for that priest in particular – but all of them in general… making every choice for him and telling him that it was in his best interest. Zelos had heard the excuse more than enough to be able to translate it: it was for the good of _Tethe'alla_… and… if he wasn't good enough, _he_ could be released._

Zelos also knew how to translate that.

_The redhead took the towel from the servant that was the closest thing he had to what he thought family _should_ feel like and stalked away, containing the grumble he knew would fall on deaf ears even if it did find voice. _Oh, I'll get strong. I'll learn your lessons… then the game is gonna change,_ he swore silently as he pushed the door to the laboratory's shower room open and stepped in. He tossed his towel onto a nearby bench and unwrapped his loose, white top and the obi that held it shut to hang them on the hook beside the shower stalls, still fuming as he reached for the waistband of his pants. _My rules, my conditions, my –

_A soft sound mingled with the splashing of water bit into the Chosen's silent rant, and he froze. The shower room was small and always spotless… a small sanctuary in the laboratory for when Zelos finished his endurance tests to the satisfaction of the researchers and the Church. It was a place for him to find a few moments of solitude… but he had never had company in the room before._

_In the next instant, he realized that the sound that accompanied that of falling water was sobbing – and curiosity pushed everything else away as he walked around the tiled half-wall into the shower pen._

Who else would be in here… and crying?_ It was an enticing puzzle that drew him closer… and stopped him cold when he saw the pale-skinned figure huddled in the corner of the enclosure. Under the beating water of the showerheads, the figure had its legs hugged tightly to its chest, its face obscured with a crown of black hair that flowed down over its head and shoulders in coarse chops._

"_H-hey…" Zelos stammered without thinking, stunned by the other presence that seemed to be taking advantage of his sanctuary._

_Instantly, the other person's head snapped up, wide brown eyes snapping on him in shock as the water continued to fall._

_Zelos took a quick step back, his own eyes wide. _A… a girl??_ She hadn't released her legs, but even with her inky hair dripping over her face, she was unmistakably feminine. "Hey…" he murmured again as all other words failed him, unable to keep from staring. _She's –

"_Get _out!!"

_The command came out of nowhere – as did the bar of soap that suddenly collided with the red-haired Chosen's temple, sending him staggering back and – in the process, stealing his balance and sending him sprawling to the tiled floor. "Owww!" he complained as the combination of floor and wall broke his fall and the world exploded into a shower of blinking lights._

_As the Chosen scrambled to gather his wits, a hurried series of footsteps passed by him – giving him something to focus on over the still-falling water of the showers. "Hey… wait…" he finally managed to call as the wall balanced him enough to regain his footing. It had been a girl – and a pretty one at that – that had been crying… and he was just dazed enough to be extremely curious as to _why_._

_Before he could get around the wall to the changing area, he heard the shower room door slam. Zelos didn't even pause to grab for his shirt – he ran with more surety in every step to the door and burst into the hallway only to once again find no girl. Instead, the alarmed looks of the priest-of-the-day and Sebastian greeted him._

"_Oh, Master Zelos… what did you do?" Sebastian groaned with a small shake of his head._

_And before Zelos could muster an answer, the priest huffed, his round face growing red. "And _why_ are you shirtless?"_

"_I…" the redhead started to explain himself, but then stopped and glared sharply at the priest. "I was _supposed_ to be taking a shower! You don't do that clothed," he snapped and then looked back to Sebastian. "And I didn't _do_ anything! There was already a girl in there when I came in – and I surprised her! Where did she go?" Zelos demanded, huffing at the blank looks he got from the two men and then turning on his heel. "Never mind… I'll find her my –"_

_The redheaded teen stopped just a heartbeat from slamming into the researcher that had been measuring his skills that morning – and Zelos' frustration boiled over. "Okay, _someone _tell me who that girl was… why she was crying… and_ why _she was crying in the shower! No one told me that anyone else was in there, and I got a bar of soap upside the head for it!" he cried out, his arms flailing a bit to his sides._

"_A thousand pardons, Chosen One," the researcher lowered his gaze obediently to the floor. Shaking his head and raising a hand as if it would stave off the swordsman's anger. "She is working with the researchers in the basement. I had no idea she was still here, or I would have told you… I apologize… deeply…."_

"_You allowed a half-elf from the basement to use the shower that the Chosen uses??" the priest demanded as he approached from behind Zelos, his outrage ringing in the hallway. "I should have you thrown in the dungeons!"_

_The half-elven researcher cowered, his clipboard clattering to the floor. "No! No, your Grace!" he insisted frantically. "No! She's human… a human with the right of the pact… from Mizuho! She's been helping the researchers with understanding the nature of the Summon Spirits…" he explained, his words coming out in a rush to defend himself. "They had another setback this morning…"_

_The priest snorted once again. "Mizuho? Dirty ninjas… they're almost as bad as half-elves," the round-faced man grumbled. "I should _still_ have you strung up."_

_As the researcher launched into another defensive volley, Zelos started to lose interest in the researcher's panic, picking up only bits of the story. Experimental artificial spirits… how the girl had failed to pact with the first prototype… how the researchers were beginning to question her gifts after that and another incident years before. The only things that truly stuck in his mind were the look of despair that he had seen in her eyes… and her name._

_Sheena._

He had seen her a number of times over the next few years, but he had never forgotten their first meeting – and apparently, neither had she.

Nor had she forgiven him for how she had interpreted that meeting.

Zelos chuckled darkly. _I almost wish her version was the real one._

It was exactly the thought that he knew would get him smacked, but after all the time that had passed, he really just didn't care anymore. If he had truly just been there for the "show," it would have been easier than dealing with the fact that he had truly wanted to help her – it wasn't a consideration – it was an instinct.

_But that's not how she wanted – or wants – to see me._

He stared back into the mirror and straightened his tie, flashing his reflection a preview of the sparkling smile that he would wear as just another accessory for the evening. Dressing in such finery was so much of a habit that it required no thought whatsoever, but it was nothing special to him… it was just another uniform.

Unfortunately, the monotony left his mind time to roam unfettered… and at that particular point in his game, that was a dangerous thing.

With that single, brief, yet unforgettable – apparently for both of them – meeting, Sheena had lodged herself in his thoughts. At first, it was just enough to discover the researchers' part of the story behind her tears that day… then it stretched out to the tragedy that had befallen Mizuho as a result of her failure to form a pact with the Summon Spirit, Volt. He had never been able to talk to her about that, though fate had allowed him to be there for her redemption… and he had learned to never bring up the shower, as it seemed her fuse got shorter for that topic every time it even threatened to rear its head.

He admired her. Zelos could only imagine the eye roll that the admission would earn him from the Summoner, but it didn't change that it was a fact. She could have broken, crumbled. She could have given up and become the failure that her home and perhaps even the researchers had expected her to become. But now, she was an integral part of the salvation of two worlds – and Sheena wore the responsibility so well.

Zelos chuckled humorlessly and pulled his hair over his shoulder. _She handles it so much better than the guy that was actually bred to be able to save the world._ His fingers worked with precision until his braid was neat, even, and as flawless as he could be expected to appear. It was an additional touch that he knew he didn't have to use, but somehow he had come to look at the party that night as the beginning of the end. _After tomorrow, there's every chance that I'll never see any of them – or any of this – ever again._

His smile faltered, his reflection showing him – no matter how he had worked for the events that were now rushing at him – that he suddenly didn't feel ready. He wanted to believe in the ideas that Lloyd professed so earnestly… but Zelos knew the odds. He knew the power that opposed them was bigger in every possible dimension than any of them truly realized.

_And giving up everything that I've begged, bargained, and practically stolen for after all this time isn't an option for a long shot._

It was a coldly logical voice in his mind that chided him – and it was the same voice that had stretched to give him two options. Both would change his life completely, and one carried the chance that there would be no opportunity for regret.

_They've been betrayed once. They're not going to take it well either way,_ Zelos mused, straightening his jacket for one last inspection in the mirror before a slight chuckle shook his shoulders.

_Looks like you definitely taught me well after all, Old Man._

One path meant that he had to put all of his trust in Lloyd and the others and that his actions could possibly push them to do something that he still thought was impossible. The other was to leave all of his trust where it had always been – in himself – and hope that the group didn't surprise him yet again.

_But I'm ready for whatever mood strikes me._ The redhead flashed the mirror one last grin and shoved the thoughts away, reasserting the persona that had won over the masses of Tethe'alla and turning on his heel and tugging on the white gloves that finished his costume for the night as he walked to the door of his room and pulled it open.

_Tonight, we party… for tomorrow, we – _

"Whoa!! Hey!!"

Zelos quickly stepped back into his room, narrowly avoiding a collision with Raine. The Professor gave him a startled look, which he quickly answered with a laugh and a low bow.

And a wolf whistle just for emphasis.

"Wow, I take back what I said, my Cool Beauty," he nodded approvingly, looking her up and down. "I don't think there's a gown in the world that could flatter those curves like that…."

The Professor arched an eyebrow to him and then sighed, shaking her head. "You never stop, do you?" she asked and continued down the hall. "Oh, well… come on, we're going to be late."

As Raine started to move past the Chosen's room, Zelos realized just how narrow the hallway was - and how Raine and his surprised at almost walking into her had distracted him from the fact that she wasn't alone – far from alone, as a matter of fact.

_Sheena._

She kept her eyes averted as she walked just a little ahead of Raine… obviously an effort to show how little his intrusion into the hall bothered her. But Zelos couldn't help but watch her… his eyes following her even though he couldn't make his feet do the same. The ninja's outfit seemed to be little more than a short skirt and an strategically twisted scarf that wrapped around her back, up over her chest, and tying in a neat bow at the base of her neck.

Zelos felt the breath rush from his lungs. Her stockings, her hair… everything was absolutely perfect to match her personality. Not that any of it was by any means hard on his eyes – but Sheena was never one to be pleased to bow to court etiquette… just the idea of the ninja in lace and satin was actually enough to grate on his nerves. Her outfit suited her in every single way. _Hilda… oh, Hilda… I will never question your tastes _ever_ again…_ his thoughts whispered as a smile slowly started to spread over his lips. He knew that he probably wouldn't have bothered trying to stop it even if she was looking at him.

_What the hell…._

As quickly as the sight of the two women had stopped his stride, his feet found a quick pace once again, seemingly willing to work as a team with the rest of his body once again as the redhead was suddenly walking between Raine and Sheena. His arms were already in motion by the time he wormed his way between them, stretching out over the women's shoulders. "Hunnies… _ladies…"_ he corrected himself with a suave drawl even as he felt both of them tense and almost stumble to a standstill beside him. "Allow the Great Zelos to be your humble escort tonight?" He could already feel their narrowed gazes burning on him, but he was too far into the delivery of his line to be stopped. "Of course, it wouldn't have to be just tonight… think of it… as an audition. If you like being on the arm of the most handsome Chosen ever to roam Tethe'alla… we can talk about something more… permanent?" he purred out the last word, studying their reactions as much as he was admiring their clothing for the evening.

"Ugh…" Sheena groaned and jerked her shoulder out of his grip before she actually went to the trouble to turn to him and further push his hand away.

Raine reacted with just a bit more exasperation, but Zelos couldn't help that his attention was already fixed on Sheena.

"Look, there's going to be an entire room full of 'hunnies' that are probably already lining up for you to paw over," the ninja spun on the Chosen with a harsh glare. "Do _not_ make the mistake of thinking I'm one of them and I won't have to remove your hands at the wrists… got it?"

Zelos flashed the ninja a smile, having anticipated her objections – if not her words – and quickly moved to close his hand around the wrist that had pushed him away. He used the grip and the fact that her eyes widened to signal her surprise to pull her close and wrap an arm around the small of her back, spinning them in one fluid step as if they were dancing and placing Sheena's back against the wall. He leaned in closer – his mind already counting down the instants until the ninja's reflexes would kick in – and got just close enough to stare directly into her eyes… and be sure that she would _feel _the breath behind every word he would speak. "I'm not sure I have any interest in anything below my wrists if you're not in the equation, my voluptuous ninja hunny…" he breathed out, careful to not get too close… to only let his breath touch her though he had no problems staring back into her eyes, where the rich brown was only starting to boil. "So you can go ahead and take them, if you want…." He smirked as the irritation started to set in her jaw. "Or… you could see what I'd rather do with them…?"

"Get… _off!!"_ Sheena demanded – roughly in the time that Zelos had known she would… though her retaliation was a bit different than he had expected as she drove the heel of her shoe into the toe of his, leaving a shining indention in the polished leather as he yelped and staggered back.

"Heh…." _Could have been worse… she… could have gone with the knee…._ He grimaced, his teeth clenched at the sharp pain even though he managed another labored laugh as he looked up to her. "Knew… you'd play… hard to get…" he chuckled, unable to resist with how stern she looked down on him.

A wordless growl accompanied how the summoner threw her arms into the air. "You are _hopeless…_ I swear…" she grumbled and spun on the same heel she had driven into his foot to storm down the stairs.

Zelos chuckled once more as he straightened, his eyes following Sheena down the stairs and ignoring the looks that the rest of the party gave him from both on the stairs and on the landing. _Sheena, hunny… you have _no_ idea…._ "Women, huh…?" he laughed, reaching out to clap Raine on the back of the shoulder before he pulled his hand back and gave her his best look of wide-eyed innocence. "Whoa, Raine… sorry…" he shrugged. "Saw the suit and all… say, are you _sure_ you don't want a gown? I'm sure there's something in your size around here…."

The Professor's eyes slid closed as her chin dipped with a labored groan, shaking her head as she started down the stairs without another look back to the Chosen.

_Two down…._

"Man, are you _trying_ to make them hate you? 'Cause, really, I didn't think you had that much further to go, but…."

The comment came from behind Zelos. He hadn't considered that the younger Sage sibling would have still been in his room if Raine was on her way downstairs, but somehow, the boy's presence just reinforced the smile that Zelos quickly turned on the mage. "Women are delicate and unknowable creatures, kid… someday, maybe you'll understand them… but I'm pretty sure even you'll be old and – well, even _more_ gray – before that day comes…" he commented, reaching a hand out to ruffle the boy's attempt at smoothing the silver spikes that crowned his head.

Genis made a face and quickly worked his hands to tame his hair once again. "Yeah, maybe if I don't take any advice from you…" he grumbled and passed by the Chosen to trot down the stairs after his sister.

The slam of the front door and a quick glance over the polished railing told Zelos that he truly had driven Sheena not only out of reach, but also out of the house. It was all at once reassuring and disappointing how accurately he had predicted what he would find if he could truly look into her eyes. Sure, before, he had known her eye color all too well… and he knew how sharp her glare was… but he had never taken the opportunity to seek what was behind the expressions… the soul behind the warm brown depths.

_She hates me… it's not just a habit… she really hates me._

It was hardly a startling revelation, but it was enough to push Zelos' hands back into his pockets as he started down the stairs. Below, the remaining members of the group were gathering and starting to file out the front door. They would move as one extended group down the street, but it seemed to be a sign as he noted that he would be bringing up the rear of that group… the one left behind if he didn't hurry. _Figures… but I didn't really expect any different._

It was odd how clear everything was becoming… as if fate was trying to square his shoulders to his path once and for all.

By the time Zelos reached the foot of the stairs, his smile was firmly back in place for the only member of the party that still lingered by the doorway: Regal. He wasn't surprised… it had apparently come to pass that he and the Duke shared an understanding rooted deeply in their past. While their contact had been brief and entirely formal, Zelos had a deep respect for Regal Bryant and his family… as did everyone at the time. It was the only reason the Chosen had found for how easy it had been to keep the man's secrets until the Duke saw fit to reveal them himself. His identity had never been a question to Zelos… and it seemed that fellowship was how Regal chose to repay that discretion. "Nice suit. You and the Brat will make quite the splash at the party…" he smirked, unable to stop the jab.

"And if you could have been that complimentary to Sheena – much less Raine – the evening might have gone differently," the shackled man commented, apparently unshaken by the redhead's comment. "Really, Chosen One, you didn't get it out of your system earlier?"

"Can't ever get enough of a good thing, my man," Zelos laughed and pulled the door open with one hand as he clapped the Duke on the shoulder. He made full note of the look he received for his effort… as well as the heavy sigh. "Oh, come on… like I can be tied down to one..." he stopped thoughtfully and then laughed. "Okay, who am I kidding… less than – what, half a dozen? – hunnies on the night of a party thrown in my honor? I gotta be free, big guy!" he declared as he followed the Duke through the door and threw his arms wide to the sky above, though the view was choked off by the soaring buildings.

He got the distinct impression that Regal didn't believe him.

Not that that would matter for too much longer. Whatever the Duke knew – or _thought _he knew – would be proven one way or another soon. It wasn't really Zelos' concern at that point. He had long since known that his decision would be his own – it would have to be. No matter the options he had been given… ultimately, it would all come down to him… him and him alone.

_Tonight's not the time, though._

The thought was enough to push the issue aside as he and Regal approached and entered the palace, with Zelos stepping in last in the order that they were announced. His arms opened wide to receive the polite applause of those gathered around the u-shaped banquet table. Finding that the seat beside the Princess herself had been reserved for him, he was the epitome of gracious smiles and waves – the perfect gentleman and the perfect ladies' man down to the pointedly proper bow and kiss to the back of Hilda's hand before he helped her into her chair.

Zelos had learned his role well… especially where nobility and royalty were concerned. When to laugh and how loud, when to use overflowing flattery and when the simple promise of a wink would suffice… he was a master at tailoring the image of the Chosen to any given moment and any audience.

He laughed brightly at the wordless babble that reached into his world from the seat beside him – just the lilt of Count What'shisname's voice telling Zelos that the mustached man had just related what he considered a particularly amusing tale. It was a well-honed reflex, thanks to how well the redhead could normally read people. It was that very reflex that allowed Zelos to block out the majority of the tedious boredom at events where he was little more than decoration… a prized bull of the Church meant to be sacrificed on the whim of that same Church – just as countless members of his line had been for generations.

He was a curiosity… one to be replaced with another when he was gone.

_I wonder how many of these stuffed shirts even know I have a real name. _Zelos snorted, picking up his glass of water simply for something to keep his hand from curling into a fist. _First name: Chosen. Last name: One._

"Chose One? Is the food not to your liking?"

Zelos cringed even as his lips curled into a smile to respond to the Princess. "It's wonderful, your Highness," he replied to the girl's concern with a shake of his head. Hilda had always been kind to him – probably one of the few people in the world that he would consider a friend even if they were both tied inextricably to their titles. Even at that, though, he couldn't ever remember her calling him by name. It was how she was taught, and the Princess was always genuinely polite… but the realization only made his point for him.

"But not as wonderful as getting to dance with you this evening," he smiled as his voice took on a velvety tone and he was rewarded with a fleeting blush and giggle from the Princess. His smile mellowed into one of renewed confidence, his reputation apparently once again secure if he could get Hilda to react to his flirting. Cutting a thin strip of tender meat from the slab on his plate, he realized that with the Princess, his flirting wasn't that hollow – he truly would enjoy dancing with her.

_But there's someone else I'd like to push my luck with just a little more._

Zelos chewed a bite of meat thoughtfully as his eyes scanned over seat after seat of nobility to either side of his place at the table. All of them may as well have been faceless with how they all looked the same in their attempt to outshine each other. When he found the cluster of his 'attendants,' though, an amused smirk curled his lips. They were all almost refreshingly out of place – some even looking so uncomfortable that they might bolt from the hall at any moment – and he'd bet if they did, it would be well before dessert was served.

_Not Lloyd, though. He'll be here until the dishes are clean and put away before he gives up on this spread._ The redhead chuckled, shaking his head as he reached for his water glass, continuing his measuring observations over the rim of his glass. Even Regal looked ready to rip off his tie and fling it across the room with the way he would regularly tug at it. _And he's even been coming to events like this since he was a boy._

Then his eyes fell on Sheena – the reason he had even sought his companions in the crowd in the first place. She sat straight in her chair with polite propriety borne of discipline, going so far as to clasp her hands in her lap as she chewed her food in between bites. She was the picture of calm – but Zelos saw more. She was tense – ready to fight in an instant however she had to do so. Those seated outside her group held her and her people in almost the lowest regard possible. For the party, those people would likely ignore her… Zelos was fairly certain of that. _No reason to spoil a good party over a ninja_, he thought with a bitter clench of his hand around his glass as he forced himself to take another drink. He couldn't bring himself to worry about it too much – he knew Sheena would and could defend herself against any of them. She didn't trust any of them…

… _and she counts me as one of them._

The realization made it easy for Zelos to look away and lose himself to the flow of the celebration, giving in to the mindless chitchat with the assembly of suits and satin skirts as the evening swept them all from dinner to the dance floor. The sweet strains of strings set a festive yet dignified tone that the upper crust of Meltokio's society embraced readily. Zelos, as the Guest of Honor, was allowed the first dance with the Princess – and he put every bit of his experience and lessons to work, leading Hilda through a spirited dance that – if he heard correctly – left the maidens of the court swooning.

To punctuate the end of the song, he dipped Hilda back so far that her perfect curls _almost_ dusted the polished wood of the dance floor. The light in her eyes that accompanied her smile told him that he had lived up to her expectations of him… and he smiled in return as he righted her back to her feet and bowed low before her. Hilda had always been special to him… special… but untouchable. He reminded himself of the fact every time he was around her – and this time, it made it that much easier to release her hand and disappear into the crowd with a dashing smile that he'd been told was nothing short of unforgettable.

_Aaaaaaand… cue the mob…._

Court parties were as reliable as the march of time itself – especially in that once the Chosen One had fulfilled whatever duties he had – in this case, a dance with the Princess – the vultures would immediately begin to circle just as their feathered avian brethren would on a sun-baked carcass.

"Oh, _Master_ Zelos!"

"Master Zelos, you promised last time…!"

"Chosen One, it would be my honor…."

Flattery, pouting, humble please… they were all weapons in the courtier's arsenal – each of them seeking his attention for their own reasons… usually to show up the girl that they saw as their rival of the moment. He was a favorite toy in their games – he knew it and they, at least, rarely tried to pretend otherwise. It was an understanding he could appreciate… and regularly indulged in, out of either boredom or amusement.

_Hmm. Blonde, brunette, redhead…._

It was as deep as the consideration usually got – there was no reason to let it get out of control and introspective. They were seeking a fling and a glorious spin through the rumor mill, and he was playing his part as the Chosen… a small assurance that their world and its protector was perfect… a reason for the masses to celebrate him when he was gone and pat themselves on the back for having 'known' the savior of the world.

"Hunnies, hunnies," he held up his hands with a chuckle. "I'm only one man… you'll have to take your turns… at least for dancing, hmm?" Zelos smiled a bit brighter as the pouting started to edge out the flattery and humble please.

_Like clockwork._

"All right, relax… the Great Zelos _does_ need to find _someone,_" he murmured, tapping his chin and flashing them all a mischievous grin. _Maybe a blonde to start with…_ he mused, fixing his gaze on the pretty face of a girl in one of the most hideous dresses he had ever seen. The pumpkin-orange silk mess looked to have been a lavish experiment – or so he had to guess – but it hung from her slight form like a shapeless potato sack.

_I almost wish I could be at the next party to see how many of them will be wearing that same dress…._

Zelos almost snickered at the quiet game he had developed for himself at the expense of the mindless court twits as he started to reach for the girl's hand. "Hunny, that dress is a marvel…" _… of gaudiness_..."I can't take my eyes off of you," he purred and took a step closer, seeing his victory in the gleam of the girl's eyes. "Would you –"

One of his most straightforward pickup lines faltered suddenly as the crowd over the girl's bared shoulder parted to show him the one person that he could say truly haunted him. There she was… leaning up against the wall beside the soaring window to the gardens and looking like the only thing she wanted to do was break the window out and run from the evening of forced socialization. She was alone, her arms crossed over her chest in apparent indifference that he couldn't help but read as discomfort.

"Would you… save me a dance?" Zelos completed his question for the blonde girl, recovering just enough to spare the girl a wink as he turned and strode past her. He actually chuckled a little at how her smug smile had changed so quickly to stunned disbelief, but it didn't slow his feet from carrying him to stand before the Mizuhoan summoner. _What the hell…_ his thoughts shrugged as he extended his hand to her and offered her a slight bow… as well as a smile that even felt more sincere simply because it was for her. _Not really anything to lose now…._

"Sheena, my voluptuous ninja hunny, would you do me the honor of a dance?" he asked, his voice once again donning the smooth tone that he had honed to work so well for him.

Sheena tilted her head to him, one eyebrow arched in curiosity, but otherwise not moving. "Sorry," she sighed heavily. "I have to make sure this wall doesn't fall in and crush Tethe'alla's best and brightest," she shrugged, her sarcasm remarkably not even truly calling itself out in her words as she glanced away.

Zelos stood up, watching her with a slightly narrowed gaze, though his smile remained in place. "Aw, come on, hunny… I just blew off a whole bevy of beauties to come get you away from this wall," he pouted at her.

The ninja rolled her eyes. "What do you want, a cookie? Just stand there for a moment and look pretty. They'll catch up with you."

"But… Sheeeeena…!"

It was juvenile, but he was damned sure he could make it irresistible as he batted his eyes at her.

"No." Sheena pointedly looked away. "Go away."

_Hah. Gotcha._

Throwing every thought of hesitation to the proverbial wind in the stuffy room, Zelos moved – all of the speed and grace he had gained over his years in court and with a sword serving him as he slipped an arm around her waist and leaned her back before she could protest again. There was a strong chance she meant what she said and that he was going to find himself breathless and staring up at the ceiling from the floor in the next instant. But when she looked away from his pout, he knew it was his opening – perhaps the only one he would ever get. Her eyes were wide with surprise and building anger when he finally managed to meet them again.

"Not without you, Sheena hunny."

He kept his voice soft and only for her, discarding the note of seduction that he used so casually in the room under normal circumstances.

The summoner hesitated, the tension in her body that resulted from her suddenly depending on him to keep from falling fading with a blink of her eyes. "Y-You idiot," she sputtered as he slowly brought her back to her feet. "_Why_ did you do that… making a scene like an –"

"Idiot," he supplied the name for her, knowing it all too well. He offered her a small smile as he held onto her only long enough to ensure she was steady before he stepped back and again offered her his hand. "To show you I was serious when you were being too stubborn to see otherwise," he shrugged. "Will you dance with me, Sheena?"

The nobles gathered around were only vaguely paying attention by then – but he didn't care. One by one, he was shedding the layers of his image that he had worked so hard to set – his attempt to be sure he controlled how everyone knew him. It was an uncomfortable experiment, but when she blinked at him again, he saw no anger in her gaze. Caution – perhaps. Curiosity – definitely. _But she's not mad…?_

"You better watch your hands…" she murmured, her words showing more malice than the voice that she spoke them with as she slowly placed her hand in his with a sigh. "The warning from earlier still stands," the ninja commented, studying him with a critical eye as he closed his hand over hers just a bit tighter. "I'm only doing this because you're just going to make an even bigger scene if I don't…"

Zelos tried not to stare at the hand she had given him, using the moment he had to spare in wonder to summon a wide smile for her once again. "You know me well, hunny," he winked at her and turned to sweep a hand towards the dance floor. "In the name of not causing a scene then…?" he straightened and offered her his arm. "And I promise – hands stay where they're supposed to."

Why he was doing it, he really couldn't say. If he was trying to prove something to himself, he couldn't shake the feeling that she had just taken wind out of its sails… simply by not hitting him, calling him names worse than 'idiot,' or just walking away. _Perfect timing, Sheena, hunny. I guess I shouldn't have expected any less from you, though._

When they reached a small clearing on the dance floor, Zelos turned to face the ninja… and he hesitated. The wariness in her gaze – even without her speaking a word – was almost enough to make him turn and walk away. In that moment of indecision, Zelos sighed and opened his mouth, and – for just an instant – found himself wondering what would come out. "Come on, hunny. You heard Lloyd back in Flanoir. He trusts me… can't you try? Just for one dance?"

If his hands hadn't already been slowly moving to her waist and her hand, he would have smacked himself in the forehead.

_That's the best reason I can come up with? Really?? That's… that's just… lame._

But before the groan that was building in his throat could escape, he saw something that amazed him. The doubt in her eyes flickered and the rich brown hues warmed as she took one small step forward into his reach and placed one hand on his upper arm.

"One dance… and if you try anything funny… just remember: I have witnesses that will know exactly why you deserve what you get."

Zelos' smile returned, accompanied by the confident chuckle he had perfected over the years, and he curled his arm around her to place one gloved hand on the small of her back. "That's okay… if I can't keep you distracted, then I'd probably deserve a beating anyway," he winked at her. When his other hand closed over the one she had offered him, he spared a moment to curse the smooth white cloth that kept him from enjoying the warmth of her skin. Yet, in spite of the gloves, it was still closer than she had ever allowed him before.

Before he could analyze the moment further, the string quartet in the corner of the room began a slow waltz and he stepped into the lead as years of lessons had taught him. With Sheena there with him, he would have had to be deaf not to hear the condescending whispers around them – but it her presence that made them easy to ignore. For years, as it had dawned on him that the world he was supposed to care about only cared about how it could use him, Sheena had been a constant… one person that wanted absolutely nothing from him and was always quite vocal about the fact. Zelos had run the gambit of reactions to her stand… from sadness to only a breath short of anger… and finally settling into an indifference that allowed him to find amusement in annoying her. It was one more hollow game that proved to him that it might not be such a horrible thing to let the world fall away. It was a corrupt mud ball that corrupted everything that touched it.

_But it never corrupted you, did it?_

The question never found voice as he looked down to Sheena. She seemed to be concentrating on the dance more than who she was dancing with, though no hesitation showed in her steps. She hadn't been raised in a culture where courtly matters had any pull, but she could adapt to them when she needed to do so, all the while never losing herself.

He admired her more than he could ever say. Even in the face of disobeying an order to kill Sylvarant's Chosen – a choice that endangered the already-strained relations between Mizuho and the rest of Tethe'alla – she never went against her own principles. Sheena never gave in to what the rest of the world wanted her to be… and she never apologized for it.

_And here I sit… with a different mask to wear for everyone I know._

It was hard to be bitter, though. It was a choice that he had made whether he had realized it or not… and it had grown to be a rule of his life. His identity was mercurial to allow him to survive in any situation and still always come out on top.

_I don't even know who's really under the act,_ he had to admit to himself with a sigh. _How stupid is that? I don't think I can remember a time when who I was speaking to or around wasn't a consideration…._

"Zelos?"

The redhead blinked and found himself the focus of Sheena's inquisitive gaze. _Beautiful, honest, and observant. No guy stands a chance against that…_ his smile began to brighten and he shook his head as he partially released her into a spin and then brought her back into his careful grasp. "Just thinking, that's all," he murmured, placid smile still in place for her.

She quirked an eyebrow to him. "That's not like you," Sheena tilted her head and chuckled. "I figured you would have burned through at least a few pick-up lines by now…."

The warmth that he had felt in his smile faded, though his expression stayed intact. "Is that what you want?" he waggled his eyebrows to her and felt his defenses rise again. "Because if it is, I do have a few that might just charm you all the way back to my mansion…?"

_Dammit._

It was all reflex and he hadn't had a prayer in stopping it. He felt her tense and braced himself for the slap that was coming…

… but all Sheena did was roll her eyes.

"You just looked like you had something on your mind," the ninja huffed, her gaze sharpening on him accusingly. "Guess I should have known better."

Zelos blinked as a familiar cloud of cynicism fell over the room. Responses fired by her words began to churn and take form – but then, on a whim, he decided to take a chance on a long shot an instant before he spoke again. "Okay, Miss Smarty-Ninja. If you really want to know, I was thinking about the first time we met. There. Are you happy?"

_Oh, crap. Did I really just say that?_

It wasn't a lie – he had been thinking about it even if it wasn't exactly at that moment. But when he saw her eyes flare wide, his reflexes told him to duck…

… but his instincts had other ideas… like continuing to talk.

"I know, I know… that horrible idiot was just there to get an eyeful, right?" he asked, still somehow keeping his smile in place. "But did it ever occur to you that it was an accident – I mean, you… you looked like you were really having a bad day… maybe… that sneaky kid just wanted to help?"

_This is gonna hurt…._

For some reason, he looked away… perhaps so she would blind him if her punch caught him in the wrong spot. Once again, he cursed how his mouth seemed to be intent on 'cleaning house' of all the things he knew he shouldn't speak of… some small bid to make sure his decision wouldn't leave him with any regrets. It was a subject he knew better than to bring up.

"I… _was_ having a really bad day."

Zelos almost missed a step – that fact first driving home that they were actually still dancing. She hadn't hit him, screamed at him, stormed off… nothing. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked down to her, only to find her eyes were following their feet. "Huh?"

A silent laugh shook the ninja's bare shoulders before she looked back up to him. "I was having a really bad day. I wasn't ready to face anyone… and once I figured out who was in there with me – well, even then, I'd heard stories. It was a pretty easy leap."

"But… but you still think –" Zelos started to object, finding her admission as tempting to believe as bait in a trap. "I heard you… you told Colette –"

Sheena huffed, a sound that _almost_ sounded like a chuckle. "Yeah, like it wasn't a second thought to take a peek once you figured out I was a girl."

"Well, it probably would have been, but the bar of soap distracted me," Zelos replied with an eyebrow arched sarcastically.

"First thing I could reach. I suppose it could have been worse," the summoner shrugged, her tone only a little more apologetic than her words. "But seriously, if you were in my shoes, what would you have done?"

The redhead snickered. "Wondered why I was wearing shoes in the shower, for starters," he answered before he received an exasperated glare for his troubles. "Kidding… just kidding," he laughed, trying to diffuse the situation before she gave up completely. "I…" he stopped and carefully considered her question, trying to answer her instead of leaving it up to luck if she wouldn't just hate him more. "If I was having that bad of a day, I would have thought someone was coming in to pull me right back into the mess… and then chucked the first think I could reach at their head." It almost surprised him how much sense it made. "Ah. So that's why you hate me."

His agreement had almost brought a smile to her lips, but it disappeared into a flush of red in her cheeks as he continued speaking. "I… I don't _hate_ you. I…."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Drive you crazy? Infuriate you?" he offered, his spirits falling to the point that it was difficult to keep a playful lilt in his voice.

"Well… yes," the black-haired young woman sighed, chewing on her lip for a moment before she met his gaze again. "But only because… I think… you can be more than a puppet of the Church and the King… and all of these self-important figureheads. But… you just sit back and play their games. So, yeah… you make me mad, but…" her shoulders fell. "I don't hate you."

It was a struggle for Zelos to take the final prescribed steps of the dance. He wasn't sure how to take her words, but it was unbalancing enough that she was so honest. "So, you'd like it if I were your puppet instead?" he asked with a laugh as he tried to cover his surprise, taking a step back from her and offering the customary bow as he kept her gaze. "Because I'm sure I can find some rope back at the mansion…?" It was completely a defense mechanism – and he knew it – but he wasn't used to such honesty… and especially not from Sheena.

Sheena merely pulled her hand back and crossed her arms, shaking her head with a sigh of exasperation. "See, and then you do that. Why? I'm honest… and you just _hit_ on me?"

Zelos chuckled and flipped his braid back over his shoulder with a shrug. "Habit?"

The ninja snorted. "Then break it."

The Chosen started to laugh again at how simply she worded her demand, but then he stopped. Was it that easy? While she might not have been talking about the other thoughts rattling around in his head, it seemed that her solution was just as practical. _Break how they all see me once and for all – they all think they've got me under their thumb… but that gives me power, too, doesn't it?_ If he lived on at the expense of Sheena and the others that had befriended him… he might not be the Chosen any longer, but would it matter? Was it worth taking the chance that the world was worth saving?

_Crap. I'm starting to sound like Lloyd._

"If my ninja hunny demands it, it is my only choice to comply," he told Sheena, quickly leaning in to press a completely chaste kiss to her cheek before he pulled back and winked at her. He thought he could actually feel the heat in her cheeks as he took a small step back and released her hand. "Thanks for the dance. Maybe I'll catch you later, hunny," he grinned and turned to disappear into the crowd, leaving Sheena staring after him.

_Okay, Old Man. We'll play it your way. I just hope that boy of yours can hold up his end of the plan._

Perhaps he would try to find Sheena again. But for the moment, she was a liability… able to read him better than he wanted at the moment. Even if she claimed that she didn't hate him, he knew he had to be able to change that – fast – when they reached the Tower. Everything depended on him being able to press their buttons – all of them – and then move fast enough before Yggdrasill knew what was happening.

_What's the worst that can happen?_ He asked himself, a smirk crossing his lips as he pushed his hands into his pockets, his decision feeling more comfortable as he strolled through the sea of strangers. _I hitch my wagon to Lloyd's caravan… hope they all understand later, and we win. Poof – no more Chosen necessary. If he bombs it, Martel gets herself a slightly used Colette suit and the world as we know it ends._

He had to exhale. _Poof. No more Chosen necessary._

_I like the first option better._

Sheena believed in him. She might not have stated it as bluntly as Lloyd's declaration of trust, but its strength came in how unexpected it was.

There would be anger and, most likely, a bit of slugging that would bring some bruises… but wouldn't it be worth it?

"_I think you can be more…."_

His smile brightened once again. Six little words… and they carried more hope for him than anything ever had before.

_Sheena, hunny… one day… when you're speaking to me again… I'm gonna find a way to thank you properly._


End file.
